


XO

by sloganeer



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fight codes don't always work in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XO

**Author's Note:**

> For ljuser=callmesandy.

They play hours of Playstation. Ryan doesn't want to talk about Theresa, and Seth is less than forthcoming about Tahiti. Which is fine, but Seth doesn't even offer up his usual rambling commentary. They make do with John Madden's repetitive soundbites. Even when Seth scores his winning touchdown, there's no orgasmic sound of joy. Ryan can't take it much longer.

"Hey." He rocks against Seth, grabbing his attention by brushing his shoulder. "What do you say we get out of the house? Go out for some pancakes?"

"Oh, Ryan, that's not fair. Using my love of the flapjack against me."

In his huff, Seth throws his controller in Ryan's lap. He slumps lower on the floor without an answer. Ryan slumps down to meet him.

"Fresh air, Seth."

"I think I've more than made up for those first sixteen years, thank you."

"We'll just go down to the pier. It's not that far."

Seth cranes his neck to look up at Ryan. "We don't have to punch anyone, right?"

"Promise."

"'Cause my fight codes don't always work in the real world."

Grinning, Ryan gets up off the floor and offers his hand down to Seth.

"In fact," Seth continued, "they've never worked in real life."

"Someday, man."

"Until then, you're paying, right?"


End file.
